


Snekventures. (part 1 of 2)

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [26]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley just wants a nap, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Nonbinary Character, Other, Snake!Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Crowley enjoys being a snake from time to time. And if he can scare a few of Aziraphale’s customers away from the angel's precious books, well, that's just an added bonus... Even though he really just wants a nap.





	Snekventures. (part 1 of 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floweringscrubs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringscrubs/gifts), [The_Scathefire_Seer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scathefire_Seer/gifts), [Answrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Answrs/gifts).



> Title because Snake Adventures was too boring xD
> 
> Part of the 666 Ineffable Husbands Series, but works as a standalone. 
> 
> 2019-07-19  
>  _ **[Answrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Answrs/pseuds/Answrs)**_ commented: _"I am eternally in love with snek crowley. just imagining him sneaking around the bookshop so customers only see something in the corner of their eye, except for like one kid that gives him a pet and then gushes about how awesome he is."_ this is- not exactly that, but close enough, I hope? Oh, there ~~will be~~ is a [part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874500) because it didn't fit into 666 words.
> 
>  _ **[Fgrefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgrefee/pseuds/fgrefee)**_ and _**[The_Scathefire_Seer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scathefire_Seer/pseuds/The_Scathefire_Seer) **_also asked for more Snek Crowley content :) hope you guys enjoy this!

_Once Crowley has his control over his body back, he does enjoy being a snake from time to time, knowing that Aziraphale doesn't mind it. Well, he should probably change into this shape from time to time anyway, so he doesn't end up stuck in it again... Mostly, he relaxes in his snake-form in the bookshop, smelling Aziraphale's scent while the angel is out and about, doing whatever an unemployed angel does on yet another one of eternal days off._

* * *

A customer walks into a bookshop. 

Nothing about this is, in itself, extraordinary. 

However, in this case, the bookshop is of the one and only Mr. A. Z. Fell, and the customer, once he opens the door, is greeted by the sight of a Giant Black Snake sitting on the front desk.

The customer screams and runs out.

Crowley smirks- if a snake can smirk? well, he certainly does his best- and coils up on Aziraphale's desk, careful not to tip over the piles of books on either side of him. What is taking the angel so long getting coffee, anyway?

Another person, having watched the first customer's hasty retreat from the bookshop, hurriedly makes their way over.

They've wanted to have a look inside this bookshop for _years_ now, but it had always been closed when they have passed it on their way home from work in the past... Now, it _seems_ to at least be open, and whatever scared the other guy can't be _that_ bad, can it? 

They open the door, have a look around. 

Books, and it is a little dark and dusty, but nothing exciting in si- 

"Ah!" there's a giant black snake on the desk! And no other person in sight... 

Wait. Surely it can't be real, right? Maybe just a plastic thingy meant to scare of thieves while the owner is on a coffee run? (The customer will never know how close to the truth that thought gets. Well, except for the part about the plastic...)

Carefully, they step closer. Despite trying to be rational- 'you know this thing can't be real!'- they still keep in mind exactly _how_ they could make their way out of the door and back onto the relative safety of the street if need be.

They almost made it halfway to the desk when- did the thing just move? Does it _breathe_? 

Alright, maybe they should just leave, after all the shop's owner isn't anywhere to be found anyway, so... Yes, let's just quickly move back-

They stumble over a book on the ground- and when they look back up, they are faced with the yellow eyes of a very awake, very alive snake.

"Fuck."

For a second they are frozen in place. Then, they run out of the shop, never looking back. Yeah, maybe it was good that the shop had never been open before when they passed it in the past. They want _books_ , after all, not a wild menagerie! 

The third customer of the day comes hours later, and brings a little forth customer along.

"Mummy, mummy, you promised me-" 

"We'll go to the comic book shop later honey, just try to be quiet in here for a few minutes so mummy can look for a book she needs alright? Here, you still have the Yoko Tsuno one aunty gave you earlier-"

"Can I have a lollipop? Please please please!"

"Not in the bookshop, honey, but if you're nice and quiet you can have one after. How's that sound? Come, sit down over there while I- oh! Hello, sorry-"

As they turn a corner around a bookshelf, the couch comes fully into few, and the person on it sits up, squinting at them through long red hair and fumbling for the sunglasses on the table in front of the couch.

"Ngk. 'Ziraphale, customers!" Can't a tired demon sleep in peace _anywhere_? First the desk, now the couch. Ugh. Should have really gone to the flat to nap. Except Aziraphale isn't there...

**Author's Note:**

> [Part 2 here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874500)
> 
> Please, if- in any of my fics- you see 'xxxxx' or random German words or ---???--- or similar, let me know, that's just me not seeing my own draft bullshit anymore and forgetting about it. xD
> 
> Kudos and comments sustain me!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Snekventures. (part 2 of 2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874500) by [lilolilyrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae)




End file.
